Kindergarten Days continued from chapter 16 :s
by twilightchickj10
Summary: The continuation of the original Kindergarten Days story
1. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

It's been two days since we left home. School is over in two days. I'll see my dad again at graduation but that'll be it. My mom says on Friday night after graduation we are getting on the plane to Arizona. I've stopped trying to get in touch with Edward and Alice. Friday is also their birthday so I'll try and call but I doubt I'll get through. It's worth a try though.

**EPOV**

It's Wednesday, June 18th, 2 days before Alice and I's 14th birthday. Our mom and Aunt Carmen are planning a small party for us Friday night. Life in Alaska hasn't gotten much better but at least I have my own room now. I'm the only kid who does. Thank god there is an odd number of us. Jasper and Emmett share a room because they are the oldest guys, Rose and Irena because they are the oldest girls, Alice and Tanya because they are the only other girls and then me. The loner. I don't really leave my room anymore. I leave to go to 'Class' taught by my mom or Aunt Carmen with my cousins and siblings, to eat, to use the bathroom, and to go outside. Other than that I'm too miserable to go anywhere. I feel like a piece of me is missing and that I'm not complete without it. Without my best friend around I have nothing to look forward to each day or someone to talk to. Alice is the only one who really understands why I'm so miserable. Well….. Hopefully she got over me. I won't get over her ever though.

I peeked over the top of my book as I heard someone enter my room. It was Alice.

"Oh… Hi Alice." I put my book down and sat up. She sat on the edge of my bed.

"Hey bro. What's up?" She smiled at me.

"Same as always." I looked at the ceiling and sighed. "I miss Bella."

"Me too." She looked at the floor. "but anyway. You wanna accompany me to the mall?" She seemed like she really wanted me to go with her.

"With who? Is Tanya going too?" I internally frowned at the thought of Tanya going too.

"Nope. Just you and me bro. It'll be like…. A twins night out," She smiled, "Like a pre-birthday celebration."

"Oh. Ok cool. Sure." I smiled at my twin sister.

"Great." She hugged me, "It's nice to know that my brother is still around." I smiled.

"When are we going?"

"Now. So get ready. It's kinda cold so wear a jacket!" She said as she walked out the door.

"Ok mom!" I chuckled as I called after her. I put on my sneakers then grabbed my jacket and scarf. I started walking out of my room but then ran back in to grab my wallet. You'll never know when Alice might 'Absolutely need something', as she puts it. I met Alice and my Uncle El in the living room.

"Ready to go guys?" our Uncle El asked Alice and I.

"Mhm." We both said at the same time, then laughed.

"You two are defiantly twins." He smiled at us as we got in the car and started driving towards the mall.

"100% Uncle El." I said as I smiled at Alice.

"Yup. Even though Edward isn't a girl and doesn't like shopping as much as me." She giggled. Even though Alice could be a pain, I still loved her. She was my closest sibling, and I was hers.

**20 minutes later**

"Ok guys. Call me when you're ready to go home and I'll come pick you up." Uncle El said to us as we pulled up to the mall entrance.

"I'll make sure Alice doesn't go overboard with the shopping." I got out of the car and closed the door, then opened up my sister's door.

"Thank you." Alice stepped out and linked her arm in mine. She waved goodbye to Uncle El as he drove off and then started walking towards the door. "So today I want to get your mind off Bella for awhile. Just so we can have some fun…. You know like old times." She smiled, "I like spending time with you."

"I like spending time with you too. Just…. Can we not talk about Bella? I don't like having to mope around all the time." I tried to smile but it didn't quite work.

"Anything you want bro." She smiled and we continued walking through the mall.

**Friday, June 20****th**

Alice slept with me in my room the previous night because we were talking about how we were turning 14 and what we would do on our birthday. We were awoken to the sound of our mom, dad, uncle, aunt, brothers, sister and cousins singing happy birthday to us.

"Thanks guys." I said as I sat up in bed, nudging Alice.

"Yeah…. Thanks a lot!" She giggled as she hugged me. "We're fourteen Edward!" She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Happy birthday babies." Our mom said as she kissed us both.

"Moooooommmmm we aren't babies anymore." I whined jokingly.

"Oh yes you are. And you will always be." She smiled at us. "Now get ready. We are going out to breakfast and then coming back home to have your party."

"Okay mom." We both said as Alice climbed out of my bed and started walking out the door. Today was gonna be an awfully long day.

**BPOV**

**After Graduation and at the airport**

"Bye Bells." My dad said as he hugged me and kissed my hair. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Daddy. I'll try to come visit often. I love you." I waved to him as I walked behind Mom onto the plane. Goodbye Forks. Goodbye friends. Goodbye old life. Hello Arizona. Hello High school. Hello new house. Yes. New house. My mom had purchased one behind my back. So we are moving in on Saturday afternoon. Fun. I had tried to call Alice and Edward but no answer. Just like normal. Well… I hope they're having a nice 14th birthday. Maybe I'll try calling again…. Maybe not.

**EPOV**

**Monday , June 23****rd****.**

Grandpa is going to die today. Dad and him think so. My whole family is standing next to his bed saying our final good-byes. We all took turns hugging him and saying things like we'll miss him and that we will always love him and remember him. I noticed that each time one of us went to hug him he would whisper, or that's what it looked like, into each person's ear and then pull them closer before they left the room. It was my turn…. I was the last one…. Dad and Aunt Carmen would come back after I was done.

"Bye grandpa." I tried to hold my tears back. I hugged him and he pulled me close and I felt a small pinch in my neck. Must be his shirt or something I thought.

"Goodbye….. Edward…." He said in between two deep breaths. "I want you to have this." He gave me a small charm of a crystal heart and a little box. I took the box and charm. "Those were your grandmother's. In the box is an engagement ring. I want you to save it for that special girl in your life. The charm is also for your girl. To resemble that your heart…. Truly is hers." He gave me a weak smile and I started to feel a little dizzy but I ignored it.

"Thank you grandpa." I whispered. "Goodbye." I walked out of the room and to mine. " Wow…. I'm really dizzy… What's going on?" I mumbled to myself. I started feeling really hot as if I was burning. This cannot be good. I ran to Alice's room to find her and Tanya on their beds unconscious. I then ran to my mom and dad's room to find them too unconscious. I checked Emmett and Jazz and they too were out cold. Same with Rose and Irena and Uncle El and Aunt Carmen. I went back to my grandpa's room, almost too dizzy to walk. He wasn't breathing. He was dead. And then I collapsed and the burning took over.

**AN-** **OMG! I tried uploading this chapter like in December but Fanfiction didn't work :( I finally got it up now though! *applause*! Uh... This chapter was kinda hard to write cuz of writers block but its finally here :) I really hope you guys like it and sorry it took so long. I have chapters 18 and 19 done already so I'll post them shortly :D**


	2. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV ****(continuation of Chapter 17)**

_When I woke up the burning was gone except for in my throat. This was the worst feeling I had ever had. I wonder if my family is awake too. "Mom, Dad! Aunt Carmen! Uncle El! Tanya! Emmett! Rose! Jazz! Irena!" no answer…. "Alice!" She walked into the room._

_ "Edward? You're awake! Thank god!" She hugged me tightly, too tightly. "Do you feel the burning too?"_

_ "Mhm! What is it?"_

_ "I don't know but…. When I woke up no one was home… Just you. I'm scared." She started to cry but no tears came out. Hmmm that's weird. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. _

_ "It's ok Alice. They'll come back soon. Don't be scared. I'm still here." I wonder what's wrong with us and where everyone is. I'm starting to get scared too. "How about we check outside?" I felt her head nod against my chest and I held her hand as we walked to the front yard. In the second we stepped outside Alice stopped sobbing and we were both overcome with a feeling I cannot explain. We both sprinted towards the forest and chased after the mouth-watering scent that held our attention in its hands as a toddler with play-dough. I beat Alice to whatever it was and then I felt the burn start to go away as I sank my teeth into this unknown thing. I felt Alice beside me and when I turned around she had blood on her clothes… I looked down and saw the same blood stains on me… This isn't good. We aren't human anymore. We were…. Vampires._

**3 years later**

It's the week before the last week of summer for everyone who actually goes to school. Wow. Time flies. I can't believe it was three years ago that I moved to Alaska with my family. We have all been turned into vampires by my grandfather. He had this influenza but it was a mutated kind that allowed him to bite and turn people into vampires. We have all learned not to hunt humans but to hunt animals. It got easier as the time passed. Let me catch you up. Rose, Emmett, Irena and Jazz are now in 12th grade and are almost 18 years old. Alice and I are 16 going on 17 and Tanya is 13 going on 14. We've been living in Alaska for 3 years now. 3 whole years. 3 whole years without my precious Bella.

I was pulled out of my daydreams of Bella when my sister tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey bro." she said smiling. She had a secret. I could tell. Oh right. Since I'm a vampire now I can read minds, Alice can see the future… Sorta… and Jazz can manipulate emotions. So I knew she had a secret.

"What do you have to tell me Alice?" I said as I looked up at her from the kitchen table.

"Mom just told me the greatest news EVER!" she squealed in delight.

"What did she say?" I asked puzzled. Alice does a good job at hiding her secrets in her thoughts.

"WE'RE MOVING BACK TO FORKS!" She giggled and clapped her hands.

"Really!" I jumped out of my chair and hugged Alice. "This is great! I can see Bella again! And we can go to school!"

"I know! I'm so excited! Oh we need to get packing…" She giggled and ran out of the room at vampire speed. Time to get packing. I smiled to myself as I walked to my room.

**The next day**

"Mom!" I called and my mom was suddenly in the room.

"Yes sweetie?" My mom said as she brushed my hair away from my forehead.

"Stop it mom." I smiled and pulled her down to sit with me on my bed. "So mom we're moving back to Forks?"

"Yes we are." She smiled. "New house and everything. You can even visit Bella again." She held my hand and I cringed internally at the mention of Bella. What if she had moved on to a new guy? What if she didn't want me anymore? I sure did miss her. Hopefully she still does want me. Now I'm just being selfish. "So we are all starting to pack because we are leaving next Saturday. So hop to it." She stood up and kissed my forehead then walked out.

"Great… Packing time. Fun." I started opening boxes and bins and put books and other things away. "I'm coming back Bella." I mumbled to myself as I found the ring my grandfather gave me before he died. "And you are that special girl."

**BPOV**

"Bella! C'mon! We're going to be late!" my mom called from the front door. I grabbed my bags and walked downstairs. "We have to get going or you're going to miss your plane sweetie." It was the week before the last week of summer. I was going to live with my dad in Forks because my mom had found a new husband and wanted to go on the road with him. Phil was a minor league baseball player and my mom stayed home with me but I knew she wanted to be with Phil so I decided I'd go back to Forks…. Hopefully this was a good idea.

"Ok… I'm ready." We walked out to the car and drove to the airport. "I love you mom."

"You don't have to go Bella. You can come with us."

"No mom. I've made my decision. I'm living with dad for a while. And if you and Phil are having a great time I'll think about living there all the time." She frowned at me.

"I'll miss you so much. You call me every night and if you ever want to leave just call and I'll make sure you get out of there ASAP."

"Bye mom." I hugged her and smiled. "Bye Phil."

"Bye Bella." He hugged me and waved as I walked towards the gate. He was holding my mom in his arms and she was happy. I smiled. At least one of my parents is happy. Forks. Here I come.

**Several hours later**

I arrived in Forks to meet my Father waiting for me. I haven't seen him in about a year and now I'm living with him.

"Bella!" He hugged me as I walked towards him. "I've missed you sweetheart. How've you been?"

"Hey Dad." I smiled. "I'm great. How about you?"

"Better than ever now that I've got my little girl back." He smiled at me, and helped me with my bags. We got into the cruiser and drove to his house…. Our house…. Once we got there he started talking again. "I cleared a shelf off in the bathroom for you."

"Oh… Right. One bathroom." It had been about a year since I had stayed in the house. It brought back some memories I didn't want to remember. My dad helped me bring my stuff up to my room. It looked the same as the day I left with my mom. He left me to unpack and get settled in. I heard the sound of an engine. I peeked out the window to see my dad standing next to a truck. I walked outside to look.

"Hey Bells…. This is your welcome home present.. You like it?"

"This?" I motioned to the truck, he nodded. "No way Dad. It's perfect!" I smiled and got in the car. "Where'd you get it?"

"A friend of mine sold it to me. Nice eh?" He chuckled.

"Thanks Dad." I hugged him. "It was really thoughtful of you."

"It's the least I could do for my little girl." He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders. We walked into the house and talked about what has been going on since I was gone. I sure missed my dad…. Edward too but… I don't think I'll see him ever again…. And plus… This is a brand new start in Forks. Hopefully my friends'll remember me. And maybe Jessica and Mike are dating. Junior year here we come.

**EPOV**

**Moving Day**

I stared at all the boxes in my room and then silently said goodbye to Alaska…. For good hopefully. My Aunt Carmen and her family were staying here in Alaska, so I won't have to deal with Tanya in the near future.

"Edward!" I heard my sister's sing-song voice call.

"Yes, Alice?" I turned to see her standing at the door.

"Do you need help moving the boxes? Jazz'll help." She smiled. Alice and Jasper had a strange liking for each other…. More than brother and sister. Well… Since they weren't related our parents said it wasn't wrong if they dated and if they really did love eachother it was ok with them. I think it's kind of weird but…. Love is weird isn't it? So Alice and Jasper are an item and so are Rose and Emmett. Once again I am the loner, but hopefully not for long. If Bella still wants me I'll have her back as soon as I walk into the school. "Edward?" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh… Sorry. Um yeah I guess… If he wants to help." I smiled at her.

"Jazz." She called softly and Jasper appeared at her side instantly.

"Yes?" He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. She giggled.

"Help Edward please." She told him quietly as she pecked him on the lips. I still find this strange.

"Ok." He smiled and let go of her. "Ok c'mon Edward." He picked up 2 boxes and walked out the door. I did the same.

"Ok boys. Put them here." Said our mother pointing to the back of the car. We placed the boxes down and continued the same motion until all the boxes were packed into the car.

"Okay everyone! Say your goodbyes and we are on the road." My dad said.

"Bye Aunt Carmen, Uncle El, Tanya and Irena." We all said from the car. They all waved to us as we drove away.

"Forks here we come!" Alice and I said excitedly. I'm coming home Bella, I smiled at the thought of her, and this time I'll be a real boyfriend. I promise. 

**AN****- Ok ok I know that Alice,Jasper,Rose, and Emmett are all technically brothers and sisters but they aren't related! Sorry if it's weird with Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett but I wanted to stick with the original Twilight story :s Please don't hate. I finally got this updater to work and I have Chapter 19 being posted as we speak :) I hope you still enjoy the story :s~ Jubi**


	3. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**1****st**** day of school**

**EPOV**

I'm freaking out. I'm literally shaking because I'm so nervous.

"What if she doesn't want me anymore?" I ask my sister quietly.

"She will. She loves you Edward. I saw it. Trust me please." Alice said trying to comfort me.

"Ok. But if you're wrong I'll hurt you." I threatened her.

"Ok but we gotta go now or we'll be late." She grabbed her coat and bag.

"Edward!" called my brother Jasper, "You driving?" he asked casually leaning in the doorway.

"Yeah, sure." I grabbed my car keys (my car was a present for my 16th birthday.) and bag then walked out to the car. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice got in the car and I got in the drivers seat. "Ready to go back to Forks High?" I smiled at Rose, Emmett and Jazz.

"Mhm. It's way better than being homeschooled." Rose said, Emmett agreed.

"I'm sort of happy, but I won't be able to be with Alice all the time anymore." Jazz frowned and Alice giggled.

"You gotta love homeschooling huh Jazz?" she smirked and he nodded. He looked like a small child being told it was time to leave a party.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out. I waited for my brothers and sisters to get out of the car and then locked it. I looked around the lot wondering what kind of car Bella might have. Emmett and Rose walked into the school after saying, "Have fun finding your way around." Jazz left shortly after so then it was just Alice and I on our own. Our first year in Forks high.

"So ready to maneuver our way through the school?" She smiled and hooked her arm in mine.

"Guess so." I smiled and walked into the building and then the office to get our schedules and maps. I hope to see you soon Bella.

**BPOV**

My first day in Forks High. I jump in my truck and throw my bag on the seat. I drive to the High School and park in the lot. My truck is the oldest car here. Hopefully people won't recognize me. I got out of my truck and slung my bag over my shoulder. I pulled out my schedule and map of the school then walked inside. I had to find my homeroom without being noticed. I found my locker and then my homeroom. I walked inside and felt pairs of eyes on my back as I talked to the teacher. I sat down where he told me to and put my bag on the floor. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" a girl said to me when I looked at her.

"Uh yeah. Why?" I said confused at who this girl was.

"Do you remember me?" she asked ecstatic.

"Um. No sorry." I said quietly.

"It's me… Lauren." She whispered to me as the teacher started talking.

"Oh my gosh. How did I not realize? It's been so long. Sorry for not remembering." I smiled at her, the bell rang and she stood up and walked out the room with me.

"So where have you been the past 3 years?" She asked curious.

"Well…. My parents split and I moved with my mom to Phoenix." I explained to her as we walked down the hall.

"Oh I'm so sorry. We'll catch up later 'kay?"

"Sure." I walked off to find my class. As I was walking I noticed some familiar faces… Like Eric, Tyler and Mike. They didn't recognize me and I was grateful for that.

First hour passed quickly. So did the next and the one after that and the rest of them up until lunch. Mobs of kids swarmed into the cafeteria. This hour lunch was for juniors and seniors and it was pretty wild. I saw 6 kids waving at me trying to get me to sit with them. I walked over and was greeted with-

"Bella! You're back!" Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Mike and Eric said when I sat down.

"Hey guys… Long time no see huh?" I joked and they smiled.

"It's been too long." Jessica said as I noticed she was holding Mike's hand.

"Mhm. So you and Mike are finally together huh?" I whispered to her and she smiled and nodded. I smiled and looked around the cafeteria. I saw a few familiar faces scattered here and there but then I saw 5 very familiar faces. I couldn't remember who they were but they were here… The first 3 were 2 boys and a girl… The girl and blonde boy seemed like they were twins. The girl was beautiful. She had golden blonde hair and was tall. She looked like a model. The boy had curly blonde hair and was tall and sort of muscular. The other boy had brown hair and was well built. Then I saw 2 others walk in… a boy and a girl. They also seemed like twins for some reason. The girl had short spiky dark brown hair and the boy had a strange bronze colored hair. The girl was very short and her face was pixie like but she was still beautiful. The boy wasn't as muscular as the other two but was tall and thin. He reminded me of a greek god…. All of them did, and they all sat together. Hmm… I wonder why they seem so familiar.

**EPOV**

As I followed Jazz, Alice, Emmett, and Rose in to the cafeteria I scanned the room for those beautiful brown eyes. I didn't find them. I sat down with my brothers and sisters and continued to look around when I noticed something. I saw a girl with chestnut hair sitting with my old friends. Eric, Mike, Jessica, Angela, Lauren, and Tyler. She seemed to be looking for someone as well. Was she new here? She turned and looked at me but she turned before I could see her face clearly. I wonder if Bella's still in Forks High…. If not…. Where'd she go?

**Next Period**

Biology. That's my next class. I find my way to the room and sit where I'm told. I hear some girls whispering my name. I didn't really remember them but I guess they used to like me. They were imagining what I would be like to date me. I started to daydream until I felt someone sit next to me. This incredible scent washed over me and I held my breath. The weird thing was that I couldn't read their mind. I turned around and locked eyes with a girl. Then I realized who this girl was. Those big brown eyes looked over me as I sat there speechless. The girl started to talk.

"Hi… I'm Bella. Bella Swan." She half smiled at me, not realizing who I was. I didn't respond, just turned away as the teacher began speaking. I kept glancing over at her. I couldn't believe it. My Bella… still here in Forks! I just wanted to hug her and apologize for everything. But for now I had to wait until class was over.

**End of class**

Bella gathered her things and walked to the door as the bell rung and I quickly followed her out the door. I saw her at her locker so I walked over and she looked at me funny.

"So you ignore me and now you wanna be friends?" she asked sarcastically. My Bella…. Still the same.

"I'm so sorry I offended you Bella. I just thought after all these years you'd remember me…" I smiled a little as I gazed at her.

"What do you me-..? Ed-edward?" she gasped in shock.

"Hi Bella." I smiled and she jumped into my arms. I realized she had started to cry.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" I let her tears wet my shirt as I hugged her close to me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I missed you so much, but I'm back…. For good this time and I promise I'll be a better boyfriend….. that is if you still want me…." I kissed her hair lightly.

"Of course I do!" she hit me on the chest playfully and smiled through her tears.

"Thank you. I promise I'll never leave you again." I gave her a big hug.

**End of the day**

I met up with Bella after her last class and walked with her to the lot. We talked at her truck for a bit until I realized my siblings waiting for me,

"I'll call you tonight. 'Kay?"

"Okay." She smiled and got in the truck. I walked across the lot to my car.

"Got your girl back?" Emmett smiled.

"I think so." I was ecstatic. Jasper could definitely tell. "and she is definitely _that_ girl." I mumbled to myself.

**AN****- I hope I'm still doing a good job at writing... if not I apologize... Feel free to give me suggestions :) just leave a suggestion in your review, PM me or email me at Jubid at yahoo .com (email~ put your screen name in the subject box so I know who to thank :D) Your idea may be used in future chapters :D Thanks for the support! ~Jubi**


	4. I'm backkkkkkk

Hey guys! After a super duper long break, I've come back to continue my story! I lost my notebook and kind of lost my inspiration for the story but now that I've found it again, I'm ready to continue! I'm so so so sorry for leaving you hanging and I'm ready to keep the chapters coming for you :)

Love you guys!~Jubi


End file.
